


Райское наслаждение

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Изнасилование, Юмор, в том смысле что вас насилует куст, но вам это нравится, первый раз, рука помощи, тентакли, технически
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: Флора Эдемского сада бывает очень любвеобильна.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Plant
Kudos: 33
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Райское наслаждение

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: стражем восточных врат Азирафеля назначили уже после изгнания людей, но кто сказал, что он не мог бывать в Эдемском саду раньше?  
> Примечание 2: ангелы и демоны говорят и думают на енохианском, но всё, что они говорили и думали, на русский переводится именно так.
> 
> Автор честно признаётся, что скоммуниздил идею из чужого фичка, но, к сожалению, не может вспомнить ни его название, ни автора.

А ведь всё начиналось так хорошо, подумал Кроли, когда очередная попытка освободиться не увенчалась успехом. Одна из Её новых игрушек, та, что поменьше и с волосами подлиннее, наконец-то прислушалась к его шипению и осмелилась сорвать запретный плод с дерева в центре сада. Что в той яблоне было запретного, Кроли так и не понял, но понадеялся, что название это было выбрано не случайно.

Впрочем, возвращаться в Ад, не убедившись, что его шалость имела сколь-нибудь серьёзные последствия, было глупо, а Кроли, вопреки мнению некоторых не слишком чистоплотных падших ангелов, глупцом не был (если не считать неприятности с Люцифером и вопросами, о которой Кроли предпочитал не вспоминать). Предусмотрительно спрятавшись в тени раскидистого куста к востоку от центра сада, Кроли свернул гладкое чешуйчатое тело кольцами и опустил треугольную голову на кончик хвоста, издали наблюдая, как Ева звала своего дружка, или кем он там ей приходился, и угощала его сорванным яблоком.

В том, что произошло дальше, вины Кроли уж точно не было. О чём они вообще думали, посылая в Эдем демона, чьей второй сущностью была змея? Райский сад купался в лучах тёплого, ласкового солнца, воздух был наполнен ароматами непуганной дичи, лёгкий ветерок трепал травинки, приятно касавшиеся чешуек на его животе и боках. В общем, не было ничего удивительного в том, что впервые за долгое время оказавшийся вдали от холода, сырости и вони затхлых коридоров Ада Кроли разомлел и решил позволить себе чуть-чуть подремать (он совсем недавно научился этой штуке и был от неё в полном восторге).

Проснувшись, он первым делом попробовал воздух языком, уловил два новых запаха, добавившихся к букету благоухающего сада — что-то свежее и что-то сладкое — но не обнаружил ничего подозрительного. Будь он в своём человеческом обличии, он непременно хорошенько потянулся бы, но так как тянуться было нечем (разве что проверять эластичность собственного змеиного тела, но Кроли хватило идиотской выходки Хастура, вздумавшего измерять им ширину дверных проёмов, и высоту трона Владыки, и даже диаметр отопительных труб в только что отстроенном офисе падших), Кроли собирался просто тихо и незаметно уползти, но понял, что не может сдвинуться с места. Что-то удерживало его. За хвост.

Демон стремительно обернулся, готовый дать отпор наглецу, решившему изловить его столь тривиальным способом, но позади него не оказалось ни бдительного ангела, ни какого-либо из обитавших в Эдеме животных. Нижнюю часть его тела обвивал толстый тёмно-зелёный стебель, которого _совершенно точно_ не было тут раньше. Кроли дёрнулся, пытаясь вытащить хвост из растительного плена. Стебель слегка завибрировал и сильнее сжал упругие кольца.

Сейчас ты у меня получишь, раздражённо пообещал кусту Кроли, принимая человеческий облик, и щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы спалить к Люциферу приставучее растение.

Что ж, похоже, у Эдемской флоры был иммунитет к демоническим чудесам. Зато теперь его щиколотку охватывало уже две лианы — или правильней было называть их щупальцами, учитывая способность двигаться со впечатляющей для куста скоростью?

Поэтому Кроли поступил так, как требовала ситуация: он запаниковал. Расправив крылья, он рванулся вверх. Куст не растерялся, выпустил новые побеги, шустро добравшиеся до маховых перьев, и с неожиданной для чёртового _растения_ силой потянул его назад.

Вот так и получилось, что дерзко пробравшийся за стены Райского сада демон извивался в путах, как птичка, попавшая в силки (конечно, в те времена, о которых идёт речь, никаких силков ещё не существовало, но Кроли когда-то был ангелом и видел планы развития Земли), и в красках представлял ждущий его бесславный конец. 

Гибкие, мясистые стебли оплетали его плечи, руки, лодыжки, шею. Кроли извернулся и лягнул щуп, норовивший заползти под подол чёрной туники, но его ногу тут же обездвижил второй, который решил не останавливаться на достигнутом и проворно пополз вверх к бедру, оставляя за собой влажную дорожку... росы? Нет, чего-то более вязкого, облегчавшего скольжение. Прозрачная слизь восхитительно покалывала кожу, удерживающие тело побеги оказались неожиданно тёплыми, и Кроли начинал чувствовать _странное_. Щупальца разорвали одежды на спине, добрались до основания крыльев, прошлись по месту, где перья переходят в кожу, и ох, ох, он и забыл, как это приятно. 

Ласковые прикосновения были у демонов не в ходу: обитатели Преисподней предпочитали толкаться, кусаться, пинаться, лягаться, пихаться, царапаться и вообще всячески причинять друг другу неудобства при физическом контакте. За время, прошедшее с момента Падения (само понятие времени появилось совсем недавно, но Кроли казалось, что война на небесах началась и закончилась много, много тысячелетий назад), ощущение близости и доверия, возникавшее всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь из собратьев бережно вычёсывал его крылья, почти стёрлось из памяти. В Аду каждый сам за себя, и сказать по правде... впрочем, в данный момент были и куда более насущные проблемы.

Кроли точно знал: то, что происходило с ним сейчас, прежде не испытывал ни один демон, а может, и ни один ангел (оказался ли кто-либо из пернатых придурков достаточно беспечен, чтобы попасться в ловушку коварного растения? Кроли бы поставил на Гавриила — вот уж кто всегда был любителем сунуть нос не в своё дело — но, к сожалению, ставки ещё предстояло изобрести). Он выгнул спину, бессознательно стремясь увеличить площадь контакта. Стебли мягко поглаживали чувствительное место между лопаток, скользили вдоль позвоночника, и там, где побеги соприкасались с кожей, по телу словно разливался жидкий огонь. Наверное, это была уловка, призванная усыпить бдительность попавшей в ловушку жертвы, и Кроли чувствовал, что начинает поддаваться.

Тонкий побег, поглаживавший его грудь, добрался до соска, замедлился, словно изучая неожиданное препятствие, свернулся вокруг его, слегка сжав горошину, и Кроли зашипел. Проклятье, кто бы мог подумать, что эти комочки плоти настолько чувствительны. Отдалённая часть его разума лениво зафиксировала, что теперь он полностью обнажён — остатки туники валялись на земле где-то далеко внизу — и если честно, Кроли был безобразно рад этому. Лицо его горело, кожа горела, и ему казалось, что он взорвётся, если трущиеся о его тело отростки не спустятся ниже, туда, где твердел и наливался кровью орган, который Кроли сначала посчитал нелепой ошибкой дизайна. Слишком хорошо, слишком жарко, слишком тесно в примитивной земной оболочке.

Словно услышав его мольбы, упругая лиана кольцами обвилась вокруг члена, и Кроли едва не захныкал от облегчения, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу, пока щуп поменьше оглаживал потяжелевшие яички. От низа живота разбегались искры, проникавшие в каждую частичку его существа, а в голове стучало только « _господи_ , да, пожалуйста, ещё».

Растение вертело его, как безвольную тряпочку, поворачивало, разводя ноги в стороны и задирая колени вверх. Кроли остранённо порадовался своей змеиной сущности, позволявшей принимать позы, для которых это тело явно не было предназначено, а потом скользкое, закруглённое на конце щупальце погладило его между ягодиц и слегка надавило на вход. Кроли испуганно дёрнулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, сквозь пелену экстаза пробилась мысль о том, что вот он, момент, когда наигравшийся со своей жертвой куст рвёт её на части, но щупальце лишь аккуратно скользнуло внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Кроли распахнул глаза, не сумев сдержать громкого протяжного стона. Никогда бы ему не пришло в голову, что туда можно что-то засунуть, и что это будет ощущаться настолько потрясающе. Щуп неторопливо скользил внутрь и наружу, то полностью покидая его тело, то ввинчиваясь обратно, пульсируя и поглаживая нежные стенки, заставляя расслабиться. К нему присоединился второй, и они словно переплелись друг с другом, проникая глубже и сильнее растягивая отверстие, а затем они задели что-то внутри, и Кроли показалось, что он вернулся на Небо. 

Почему никто не сказал ему, что его тело умеет _такое_? Это точно человеческая особенность, думал Кроли, хватая ртом воздух, пока перед глазами взрывались галактики. Демон со склада заверил его, что у выданного сосуда по умолчанию отсутствуют все функции, привязанные к биологии. Очевидно, одну случайно забыли выключить, или... или Она всё-таки предусмотрела способы защиты своих игрушек. Шутка вполне в Её духе, но размышлять о Ней, когда его тело сотрясается от вспышек удовольствия на грани с болью, было как-то неловко.

Толстый отросток толкнулся ему в лицо, раздвинул зубы, заставляя шире открыть рот. Кроли клацнул клыками, но не смог его перекусить, беспомощно замычал вокруг щупальца, которое сразу начало двигаться, надавливая на язык, проникая так далеко, что доставало до горла. К счастью, демонам не нужно было дышать, и Кроли поймал себя на том, что получает странное удовлетворение, чувствуя, как в него синхронно входят сразу несколько гибких зелёных стеблей, растягивая губы и задницу.

Всего было слишком много и катастрофически недостаточно. Он чувствовал себя как никогда ранее открытым, уязвимым, заполненным со всех сторон, и это абсолютно точно не должно было настолько ему нравиться. Проклятый куст поглаживал его между лопаток, играл с сосками, двигался внутри, с каждым толчком проезжаясь по точке, от прикосновения к которой его буквально подбрасывало вверх, и Кроли терялся в ощущениях, не в силах определиться, вперёд ему подаваться или назад, стараясь одновременно сильнее насадиться на щупальца и глубже втиснуться в обволакивающее член тепло.

В животе тугой спиралью скручивалась тягучая, медово-пряная эйфория. Кроли казалось, что он балансирует на грани _чего-то_ , и нужно лишь сделать шаг, один маленький шаг. Длинный ус с утолщением на конце покружил вокруг его члена, раскрылся воронкой и обхватил головку, впиваясь в нежную кожу. Если бы его рот не был занят, Кроли бы заорал от пронзившего его острого, мучительного наслаждения. Он рефлекторно выгнулся, сжимаясь на двигавшихся в нём отростках, по телу прошла волна ослепительного блаженства, и на секунду Кроли показалось, что он развоплотился. Перестал существовать, распался звёздной пылью, сгорел в антрацитовом свете, и это одновременно было похоже на падение и благословение.

Какое-то время он безвольно висел на лианах, пока разум его парил далеко в невесомости. Ощущения возвращались медленно, почему-то никак не получалось отдышаться, но постепенно он осознал, что, во-первых, его зовут Кроли (не то чтобы ему сильно нравилось своё имя, предыдущее было куда лучше, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь), во-вторых, у него всё ещё нет ни малейшей возможности освободиться, а в-третьих, дышать он не мог по той простой причине, что заполнившие его тело щупальца тоже никуда не исчезли, неторопливо двигаясь во рту и ставшей болезненно чувствительной заднице.

Вот так всё и закончится, думал Кроли, расфокусированным взглядом наблюдая, как твердеет обмякший было член. Оно его не отпустит, будет развлекаться с ним, доводя до разрядки, пока он не умрёт от изнеможения. Оставалось только надеяться, что устроенный им скандальчик окажется достаточно громким, чтобы начальство закрыло глаза на порчу казённого имущества в первый же день командировки на Землю.

Он не знал, как долго это продолжалось, прошёл ли час или десять лет. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот взорвётся, что человеческие оболочки попросту не приспособлены для таких нагрузок, но растение выжимало из него него оргазм за оргазмом, и каждый раз, когда тело сотрясали сладкие судороги, он чувствовал, как сокращается охватывающий головку ус, что-то из него выкачивая. Чем бы оно ни было, оно _питалось_ им, высасывало до капли. Гладкие стебли почти нежно гладили его по лбу, скользили по щекам и скулам, размазывая бегущие по лицу слёзы, и может быть, если Кроли закроет глаза, он сможет представить чьи-то бережные пальцы, представить, что он не один, что его ласкает кто-то, кому он до...

— Ох! — произнёс кто-то совсем рядом, и мареве лихорадочного возбуждения Кроли не сразу осознал, что видит перед собой... ангела. 

Ангел казался смутно знакомым. С другой стороны, за то время, что Кроли провёл на Небесах, он так или иначе пересекался со многими (тогда ещё) собратьями. Возможно, они даже работали над одной звездой, или просто вместе получали нагоняй от Михаил.

И теперь этот круглолицый ангел с синими глазами и светлыми кудряшками стоял перед Кроли, сжимая огненный меч, и растерянно наблюдал за тем, как попавшего в ловушку демона со всех сторон долбят скользкие щупальца, а он подставляется им, запрокидывает голову и беспомощно стонет, отчаянно умоляя о разрядке.

Библейская, блядь, картина.

~~~

— Ох! — выдохнул Азирафель, во все глаза разглядывая представшую перед его взором сцену.

Ох. Вот, значит, что это растение делает с теми, кому не повезёт зазеваться поблизости. Ангел поёжился, вспомнив, как заслушался пением птиц и не сразу заметил длинную тонкую лиану, обвившуюся вокруг щиколотки. В тот раз он торопливо отошёл от куста (Земле было всего несколько дней от роду, и Михаил как раз закончила проводить инструктаж, суть которого сводилась к следующему: пути Господни неисповедимы, и даже среди Архангелов никто толком не знает, чего ожидать от местной флоры и фауны, поэтому на всякий случай ведите себя осторожнее, если будете спускаться!), и с тех пор обходил его стороной. А вот неизвестно как и зачем пробравшемуся в Эдем демону повезло меньше. Азирафель замер в растерянности. Следует ли ему помочь незадачливому падшему? Формально они оставались друг другу врагами, но наблюдать за тем, как мучается другое существо, было практически невыносимо...

А потом демон застонал, и ох, едва ли от боли. В конце концов, Азирафель участвовал в войне и видел, как падали мятежные ангелы. Пусть тогда у них и не было телесных оболочек, он смел надеяться, что уж боль-то распознать сможет. Звуки, которые издавал попавший в лапы (стебли? щупальца?) агрессивного куста нарушитель спокойствия, и близко не напоминали плач умирающего. Так стонали, вторя друг другу, Адам и Ева, предававшиеся страсти по сенью древа жизни.

Азирафелю вдруг страшно захотелось отвернуться, словно он узрел что-то, чего не должен был, но отвести взгляд оказалось невыносимо сложной задачей. Теперь ангел замечал всё больше деталей, ранее ускользнувших от его внимания: как ласково, почти нежно скользили по смуглой коже блестящие от слизи лианы, как демон извивался на них (человеческие тела точно способны на такое? Азирафель был уверен, что давно бы сломал себе что-нибудь важное, вздумай он извернуться подобным образом), как трепетали в путах прекрасные чёрные крылья, и зрелище это было столь притягательным, что всё остальное вдруг перестало иметь значение. А потом щупальца что-то сделали со своим пленником, отчего он вздрогнул всем телом, толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, поджимая пальцы на ногах, и захныкал так умоляюще, что Азирафель очнулся от наваждения.

Не мог он бросить его в таком положении! Даже если манипуляции растения были приятны, демон очевидно хотел, чтобы они прекратились (могло ли удовольствие быть слишком сильным? Вопрос, который следует изучить на досуге!). И кроме того, он всё ещё находился на территории Эдема нелегально. Вероятно, потом его-таки придётся изгнать, но в данный момент несчастный физически не мог покинуть сад. Азирафель должен был что-то сделать. Он откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание, и вежливо спросил:

— Кхм. Тебе помочь?

Демон посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом и снова застонал.

— Будем считать, что это «да», — пробормотал ангел, поудобнее перехватывая меч, замахнулся и отсёк подбиравшееся к нему щупальце. Упавший на землю обрубок длиной в пару локтей несколько секунд извивался, разбрызгивая капли прозрачного сока, но вскоре затих. Азирафель воспрял духом. Не так уж это будет и сложно.

Он довольно быстро осознал, что переоценил свои силы. Азирафель спускался в Эдемский сад чаще, чем кто-либо из ангелов, и не без гордости считал, что более-менее разобрался в обитателях Земли. Люди умеют разговаривать. Звери, рыбы и птицы перемещаются с места на место. Деревья и цветы могут обладать острыми колючками или жгучим соком, но в целом малоподвижны и безобидны. Всё просто.

Это растение _защищалось_.

По правде говоря, Азирафель чувствовал себя довольно глупо, прыгая с мечом вокруг обороняющегося куста, который ни на мгновение не переставал изводить пойманного демона. Гибкие лианы — те из них, что не были заняты пленником, — двигались вокруг него с пугающей скоростью, то и дело норовя опутать руки, ноги и крылья. Пару раз он едва не угодил в их ловушку, но сумел увернуться, пусть и ценой части туники (её хотя бы можно восстановить!). Не то чтобы ему раньше приходилось сражаться с растениями, сказал бы он в свою защиту.

Впрочем, демон вряд ли отдавал себе отчёт в происходящем. Расфокусированный взгляд его (удивительных, некстати отметил Азирафель, он никогда таких не видел) глаз был направлен куда-то вдаль, и _боже_ , эти стоны сильно мешали сосредоточиться. К лодыжке подкрался толстый стебель, и Азирафель чуть было не пропустил его, зачарованный звуками, что были слаще пения ангельского хора (в который его раз за разом отказывались принимать, к вящему сожалению херувима).

 _Соберись,_ приказал он себе, _ты должен спасать его, а не фантазировать о том, как изумительно было бы услышать эти стоны в других обстоятельствах. Например, когда ни на кого из них не набрасывается агрессивная местная флора._

Азирафель уже начал сомневаться в своей победе (Эдемский куст — ангел Господень, счёт 1 : 0 — вот это было бы действительно позорно), когда ему внезапно удалось задеть мечом что-то важное в сердцевине растения. Ветви-лианы запульсировали, отползая прочь и втягиваясь в почву, демон негромко захрипел, когда затыкавшее ему рот щупальце выскользнуло наружу. Куст решил сдаться, резко убирая все отростки с тела своей добычи и _из_ него. Оставшиеся над поверхностью земли стебли замерли, и освобождённый пленник неловко шлёпнулся на траву.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Азирафель, присев рядом. Глупости, разумеется, он не в порядке, достаточно было прислушаться к этим судорожным вздохам. Ангел с опаской посмотрел на куст, сейчас выглядевший абсолютно невинно. Обычное, неподвижное растение, тысячи их в Эдеме. Ага, как же, подумал Азирафель и щёлкнул пальцами, перенося их обоих на безопасное расстояние.

Хорошо, что люди куда-то ушли, размышлял он, пристраивая своего компаньона к стволу раскидистой яблони. Они были не из пугливых, эти забавные человечки, но лучше не показываться им на глаза в обществе падшего ангела. Лучше вообще никому не показываться на глаза, если уж на то пошло. Азирафель очень надеялся, что в данный момент Бог слишком занята своими божественными делами, и у Неё нет времени наблюдать за одним своим конкретными служащим. Изгонять демона, когда тот так вымотан, что даже не может устоять на ногах, казалось фундаментально неправильным.

— Я, гм... — глубокомысленно изрёк Азирафель. Что вообще говорят в таких ситуациях?

Демон сфокусировал на нём взгляд жёлтых глаз с вертикальными зрачками и ухмыльнулся уголком рта.

— Прив, — выдавил он и поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — Что-то у вас, ох, жарковато, да?

Азирафель вытаращился на него. 

— Немного, — осторожно согласился он, когда пауза стала совсем уж неловкой. — Но вечером будет презентация нового погодного явления. Хочешь посмотреть?

 _Потрясающе,_ прокомментировал голос в его голове, интонациями подозрительно напоминающий Архангела Гавриила, _сначала помогаешь врагу, потом мило болтаешь с ним о планах Господа... Так держать!_

Упомянутый враг хмыкнул и тут же поморщился. Выглядел он потрёпанно: щеки раскраснелись, на лоб налипли пряди мокрых от пота волос, губы вымазаны соком любвеобильного растения.

Стоило бы остановиться на губах, но открывшаяся Азирафелю картина оказалась прямо-таки дьявольски притягательный, и он поймал себя на том, что с интересом рассматривает обнажённую грудь, плоский живот, рыжеватые завитки в паху и твёрдый член нового знакомого. Это был весьма красивый член, не очень толстый, но длинный и ровный (не то чтобы Азирафель обладал достаточной выборкой для проведения сравнительного анализа различных параметров мужских половых органов. Ну, он видел член Адама. И свой, конечно, но с ним всё было не так просто: Азирафель пока не разобрался, как он «включается). Демон проследил направление ангельского взгляда и тоже уставился между своих ног, словно только сейчас обнаружив у себя некоторые части тела. Он всё ещё тяжело дышал и болезненно хмурился, а выражение его лица совсем не было похоже на выражение лица Адама, когда тот сталкивался с подобным... состоянием.

— Кажется, это не очень удобно, — озвучил Азирафель свои наблюдения. — Позволь, я... — он протянул руку и осторожно прикоснулся к возбужденному органу. Его обладатель слабо дёрнулся, стремясь уйти от прикосновения, и испуганно зашипел.

— Не с-с-смей!

— Я просто хочу помочь, — успокоил его Азирафель, выставляя ладони перед собой. — Есть идеи получше?

— Само пройдёт, — проворчал его новый знакомый, отводя глаза и пытаясь прикрыться. Руки у него дрожали. 

— Ты уверен? — скептически поинтересовался Азирафель. 

Демон затравленно посмотрел на него.

— Нет?

— Я не знаю, — признался ангел. — Адам всегда избавлялся от этого с помощью э-м-м, трения. О свою руку.

Или об Еву, но её в это впутывать точно не стоило.

— Справлюс-с-сь.

Азирафель мысленно вздохнул. Как всё-таки сложно с этими падшими!

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, что делать? — спросил он, старательно сдерживая раздражение.

Его не удостоили ответом, но отражавшаяся в жёлтых глазах растерянность говорила сама за себя.

— Прости мою настойчивость, друг мой, но будет лучше, если это сделаю я. По крайней мере, я видел, как этим занимаются люди, — веско сказал Азирафель.

Не дожидаясь дальнейших возражений, он осторожно обхватил липкий от слизи член, стараясь не слишком надавливать, и на пробу провёл рукой вниз, к основанию, а затем обратно вверх, к сочившейся капельками перламутра головке. Демон шумно втянул воздух носом.

— Больно? — испугался Азирафель, едва сдержав порыв отдёрнуть руку.

— ... нет.

Воодушевившись, Азирафель сомкнул пальцы плотнее и ещё раз погладил по всей длине. Едва слышный вздох и подавшиеся навстречу бёдра подсказали, что он на верном пути. Кожа под его ладонью была мягкой и тёплой, рука легко скользила по члену, ярко блестели глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Змеиные глаза, понял Азирафель, и это отчего-то умилило его. Ему нравились обитавшие в саду змеи.

Демон стонал очень тихо, почти беззвучно. _Не сдерживайся_ , хотел сказать ему Азирафель, но вовремя одернул себя — в самом деле, о чем он только думает: нет ничего удивительного в том, что после всего произошедшего бедняге не хочется демонстрировать уязвимость перед врагом. Ему самому не стоило бы настолько увлекаться происходящим. И всё-таки невозможно было устоять перед тем, каким _красивым_ выглядел падший ангел, как он довольно жмурился, закусывая нижнюю губу, как трепетали чёрные перья его крыльев. Азирафель с удивлением осознал, что его собственный член начинает оживать. Ничего себе! Это что, заразно? Сказать по правде, в данный момент ангелу было плевать, подцепит ли он какую-нибудь загадочную человеческую (демоническую?) болезнь. За всё время своего существования он не испытывал ничего более интимного. Хотелось целую вечность касаться этого гибкого тела. Слушать восхитительные вздохи, понимая, что это он, Азирафель является источником такого удовольствия. Смотреть, как демон запрокидывает голову, открывая беззащитное горло, как дёргается кадык, а по плечам рассыпаются рыжие локоны.

А потом он задрожал всем телом, расправил крылья и резко выдохнул, и Азирафель понял, что на все грядущие тысячелетия запомнит выражение лица демона в тот момент, когда тот залил его пальцы белёсой жидкостью.

— Ого, — завороженно прошептал ангел, чувствуя что-то сродни благоговению.

Демон молчал, откинувшись на ствол яблони, смотрел расслабленно из-под полуприкрытых век. Худая грудная клетка часто вздымалась в такт сбившемуся дыханию.

Его член обмяк, возвращаясь в своё обычное состояние (по крайней мере, можно предположить, что в этом плане выдаваемые обитателям Преисподней тела ничем не отличались от стандартных человеческих). Азирафель поднял руку на уровень глаз, с любопытством разглядывая светлые потёки. А что, если... он поднёс пальцы ко рту. Демон поперхнулся воздухом.

— Ты что... ты что делаешь?!

— Интересно же, — объяснил Азирафель. Совсем недавно он понял, что при желании может заставить своё тело почувствовать вкус, и не упускал случая воспользоваться этой способностью. Вода из речки на южной стороне Сада была свежей и прохладной, трава, которую щипали обитавшие в Эдеме животные, неприятно вязала язык, зато кисло-сладкие плоды апельсинового дерева заставили ощутить небывалое наслаждение (но только со второго раза, когда он снял с них кожуру, опять же подсмотрев за людьми. Они оказались сообразительными, поэтому очень нравились Азирафелю). То, что вышло из тела демона, было солоноватым и чуть-чуть горьким, но не противным на вкус.

— Странно, — заключил Азирафель, звучно причмокнув. — Такого я еще не пробовал.

Демон открыл рот, по-видимому, собираясь красноречиво выразить своё мнение о подобных экспериментах (Уриил отреагировала примерно так же, когда обрадованный своим открытием Азирафель предложил ей апельсин), но в этот момент что-то в Эдеме неуловимо изменилось.

Над кронами деревьев взвились потревоженные птицы. Небо с востока стремительно затягивалось низкими серыми облаками. В воздухе повисло ощущение чего-то _плохого_.

А затем Бог призвала своего ангела.

Азирафель вскочил на ноги, подхватив отложенный в сторону меч, отряхнул тунику от приставших к ткани соринок и сосредоточился на том, чтобы перенести выданное ему тело к престолу Всевышней.

— Мне надо идти! — быстро прошептал он, с сожалением взглянув на нового знакомого, и растворился в золотой дымке.

Жёлтоглазый демон долго сидел на траве, глядя на то место, где недавно стоял ангел.

В Эдемском саду начиналась совсем другая история.


End file.
